


Now You Know

by chaengau



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Light Angst, Mentioned Mark Lee (NCT), joyri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 02:56:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15720558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaengau/pseuds/chaengau
Summary: Yeri messed up a fake relationship up again today, and as usual, she worried if someone would find out about her secret.





	1. Yeri's Secret

“Fuck you too” Yeri screamed as she hung up on her now ex-boyfriend, Mark. She threw her phone down in defeat, how hard is it to keep a fake boyfriend? 

Yeri is gay, and all she wants to do is hide the fact that she is. She’s scared of what people will think of her if they find out, that’s why she’s never told, anyone. Not even her best friend, Sooyoung.

Sooyoung, sometimes known as Joy, has been Yeri’s best friend since they were in first grade. They have been there for each other through thick and thin, and always have each others’ back. Yeri cares about Sooyoung, and Sooyoung cares about Yeri, that’s how their friendship works.

Yeri messed up a fake relationship up again today, and as usual, she worried if someone would find out about her secret. She thinks she hides it well, but when she has so many exes and constantly messes up her relationships, she sometimes thinks people will figure it out, and she does not want that to happen. She never wants them to find out, at least not until she’s ready.

Yeri got tired just from thinking about her day’s events and decided to sleep, unknowing about what was about to happen in the next few hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing in a long time, so this might not be very good. But, I hope you enjoy the first part of this! anyway, the next part will be up tomorrow.


	2. Sooyoung Knows

“What the fuck?” Sooyoung muttered under her breath as she opened her phone to see a message from someone she never thought would text her this late at night. Mark Lee, Yeri’s supposed boyfriend.

His text read; “Hey Sooyoung, just wanted to let you know that Yeri is a piece of shit.”

“What?” Sooyoung replied, concerned on what he meant by that. “Yeri is your girlfriend, Mark. I’m not sure calling her a piece of shit would be good for your relationship.”

“We broke up. Yeri was using me, she used all of her ex-boyfriends. She used all of them to keep a secret.” He responded, confusing Sooyoung. “She used them to hide the fact that’s she’s gay.”

Sooyoung instantly closed the messages, confused, why wouldn’t have Yeri told her? They are best friends, they always told each other their secrets. Mark could be lying, but Sooyoung knew she needed to find the truth. She desperately needed the truth. She couldn’t focus and needed to talk to Yeri now.

Sooyoung decided to abandon work she was doing to go to Yeri’s apartment. Before she could stop herself, she grabbed her keys and drove to Yeri’s apartment. She got there in a matter of minutes.

When Sooyoung got to the door of Yeri’s apartment, she wondered if she was doing the right thing. She waited a moment thinking before she decided that she didn’t care, and she knocked on the door. She waited for one minute before Yeri came to the door, looking like she just woke up and was confused on why Sooyoung showed up at her apartment so late at night.

“Hey, Sooyoung! Do you want to come in?” Yeri asked her politely as if she wasn’t concerned or confused on why Sooyoung showed up randomly. Sooyoung nodded, stepping into the apartment. Sooyoung didn’t say much when she first walked in. After a few minutes of silence, Sooyoung spoke for the first time.

“We need to talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No hade towards Mark, I love him. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and get ready.


	3. The Truth

“Why?” Yeri asked, starting to panic about what Sooyoung wanted to talk about. What if she found out. Did Mark find out and told Sooyoung? Is that why Sooyoung came or is it something unrelated? All these questions flashed through her head in a few seconds making Yeri really start to panic.

“Mark texted me earlier. He said something that I want to know if it’s true. That’s why I came here.” Sooyoung said quietly, like she of nervous about something. “He said you were gay.”

Yeri froze, she felt like the world was collapsing on her. Her worst fear is coming true. How could this happen? She thought no one would ever find out, but she was wrong, they found out. How did Mark find out? Why did he tell Sooyoung? Yeri felt like she couldn’t speak. She just looked at Sooyoung for a few seconds before she felt the tears coming. 

“Yeri-ah, was what he said true?” Sooyoung spoke softly like she knew Yeri had tears ready to fall. “I just want to know because I care about you.”

“Y-yes.” Yeri said weakly. Her tears started to fall, she couldn’t hold them back any longer. She couldn’t believe any of this, but she felt relieved because of Sooyoung. Sooyoung cares about her.

“It’s ok, Yeri-ah.” Sooyoung said, grabbing Yeri’s hand and hold it tightly. “But, why didn’t you tell me?”

“You wouldn’t understand.” Yeri said, stronger than before. Her tears were starting dry, she felt better knowing Sooyoung understands her.

“I’m sure I would.” Sooyoung responds. “I understand more than you think, Yeri.”

“I was scared. I was scared of what people would think of me. I didn’t think anyone would understand. I didn’t think you would understand. I thought if I told you, you would leave me.” Yeri says, looking Sooyoung in the eye wondering what she was thinking.

“I thought I you leave you? Yeri, I would never do that.” Sooyoung replies while looking at Yeri almost with tears in her eyes. “I understand, Yeri because I’m gay too.”

“Wha-” Yeri started, but before she could finish a pair of soft lips were pressed against hers. Sooyoung was kissing her, and Yeri couldn’t believe this was happening. They kissed for a minute or two before Sooyoung broke the kiss.

“I love you, Yeri. I have for a while.” Sooyoung spoke, slightly out of breath from the kiss.

“I love you too, Sooyoung.” Yeri responded before giving Sooyoung another kiss.

Yeri now had another relationship, but this time, she wanted to keep it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I've written anything and I was really excited about writing this. I hope you enjoyed this fic! I know this isn't my best, I'm trying new writing styles that I like to get better.


End file.
